marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 55
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Son of the Plains | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Rustlers' Roundup! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Keller | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt comes across some men trying to re-brand some cattle. He recognizes them as cattle as belonging to the Diamond J ranch. When the men tells Kid Colt to mind his own business he realizes that they are rustlers and draws his guns. However the leader of the rustlers sneaks up behind Kid Colt and pistol whips him from behind, knocking him out. He then warns his men to refrain from carrying out their operations between dusk and dawn. When other riders begin to approach the rustlers then flee the scene. The riders turn out to be ranch hands working for the Diamond J ranch and recognizing Kid Colt they take him back to the Russell spread where he regains conciousness. He is then asked by Mr. Russell and the other ranchers to help catch the rustlers and Kid Colt promises to do what he can to help catch the thieves. After a fruitless search, there is commotion coming from the Spencer ranch, Spencer leads the ranch hands to investigate. Kid Colt however wants to check something else and breaks off from the rest of the group. In a nearby canyon he finds the rustlers moving the stolen cattle and rushes with guns blazing. While most of the rustlers escape, Kid Colt manages to capture one of them and forces him to talk. Kid Colt then returns to the ranchers and their searching party and accuses Spencer as being the leader of the rustlers recognizing his voice as that of the man who attacked him from behind. When Spencer tries to attack the Kid, Colt easily knocks him out and turns him over to the authorities. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Spencer Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Gun Savvy! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Jack Keller | Inker4_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt spends some time teaching a young boy named Tim how to shoot teaching him that it is important to know how to properly handle a gun. However, when Tim's father finds them he scolds Kid Colt for showing his son how to shoot, telling him that they don't need guns and tells the Kid to get lost. Camping out in the wilderness for the night, Kid Colt hears the roar of a mountain lion and tries to shoot it as it approaches him. The shot scares the big cat off, and Kid Colt decides to follow after it to make sure it does not harm anyone else. Ironically, the mountain lion ends up outside Tim's home. Tim's father hears the cat howl and rushes out with a shot gun but trips over a rock and falls down, dropping his gun. Quick thinking, Tim snatches up the rifle and shoots the mountain lion. Kid Colt arrives and finishes the ferocious feline off. In the aftermath of the battle, Tim's father realizes how wrong he was not to teach his son how to shoot and promises Kid Colt that he will teach his son how to shoot. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mountain lion Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle5 = The Loser! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Norman Maurer | Inker5_1 = Norman Maurer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Challenge! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Jack Keller | Inker6_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Kid Colt witnesses as some towns people rough up a man named Bob Daly and comes to his aid, beating on the men who are bullying him and sends them packing. Bob and his nephew Lennie thank the Kid for his help and invite him back to their house. There Bob apologizes to Colt for not being a fighting man saying that he is dedicated to raising Lennie. The Kid tells him that he has no reason to apologize, saying a fighting man doesn't just fight with his fists but equally with his ideals and principals. Bob thanks him but tells him that he feels like Lennie might not understand. Kid Colt bids the Daly's goodbye wishing he could do more for them. Outside, Kid talks to Lennie and Lennie tells Colt that he doesn't think his uncle is a coward but believes that even though Bob doesn't like the rough stuff he had a good reason he could show all the people who bully him. This gives Kid Colt an idea and he tells Lennie that he knows just what to do. Later that day, Lennie is walking through town with a bucket of water and trips, spilling it on the men who bullied his uncle earlier that day. When they try to rough him up, Bob comes to Lennie's rescue. When one of the bullies tries to rush Bob, Kid Colt trips him. Bob then fights off the man roughing up Lennie, but when he pulls a gun, Kid Colt steps in and shoots it out of his hand. Kid Colt then tells the two men to get out of town and they leave. Bob thanks Kid Colt for all his help. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * King * Denning Other Characters: * * Lennie Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}